tales_of_nerianthafandomcom-20200214-history
Myrin
Myrin, otherwise known as The Mortal Plane, is the home of all the mortal races of the Planes, and the world in which Tales of Neriantha takes place. It is much like the Earth, with three continents all separated by water: Neriantha, Drakka, and Gnishan. Geography Neriantha Neriantha is the most diverse of the three continents, consisting of everything from swamp, plains, forests, jungle, desert, tundra, mountains, rivers, and much more. Neriantha is rich with resources, and has caused the Precursor-Born races to thrive and survive throughout their time in the area. Arfrokia The home of the Arfrok is a large, frozen tundra. It is no wonder the Arfrok became so large and hairy to survive, as the mighty cold can kill most lesser races. The most prominent resource in this area is lumber. Gesu Gesu is a lush, vibrant jungle. Most of the creatures that evolved in this area evolved to be odd and dangerous...including the Gesu themselves. The most prominent resources are lumber and gold. Breetu Mostly lush plains and forest, Breetu is a mostly calm area (When it isn't at war) and one of the most populated. It is home to thousands of farms, causing the most prominent resource to be crops. Orc Territories The Orc Territories are a lifeless desert, or they would be if the Orcs weren't experts at surviving. Not much resource wealth exists in the area, but water is a precious commodity for the people of this area. Nyavale The largest continuous forest in Neriantha, Nyavale is the home of the elves. Not many outsiders are aware of what lies inside the woods, as the elves have many protective barriers keeping the area safe. Ruby Mountains The Ruby Mountains are, as the name suggests, a large mountain chain in the center of Neriantha. It is the home of the Dwarves and filled to the brim with material resources. Gold, Copper, Iron, anything. There is also tundra on the outskirts of the mountains, and the Orc Territories to the South. Varkun A harsh, unlivable swamp. No race is native to it, but Dragons amass there for some unknown reason. The swamp is completely flat and has no resources that aren't poisonous, venomous, or wanting to kill trespassers...or some combination of the three. Nikisi Mainland Nikisi is mostly farmland on plains, and rich with cattle and crops. Island Nikisi is much the same, but fishing drives most of the economy there. Drakka A drastic contrast from Neriantha, the island continent of Drakka is a volcanic wasteland. Large volcanoes, believed to have created the island, dot the landscape. 90% of these volcanoes are active. This harsh environment is home for the Dragonborn, an equally harsh species. Gnishan Not much is known of the continent to the south, but rumors suggest that it is a hellish wasteland after centuries of war. It is believed to be uninhabitable, but there are stories suggesting that evil beasts reside within. History The First World The Gods War The Second World Rise and Fall of the Precursors/Birth of Orckind New Races Rise of Empires Wars Human-Orc Wars = First Crusade = = Second Crusade = Bulwark-Agents Wars = Third Crusade = = Light-Chaos War = Inquisitions The Arrival of the Dragonborn Modern Age (Cyberpunk) Gnishan History Trivia Category:Locations